ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Ken Tennyson
Ken "Kenny" Tennyson is the son of Ben Tennyson and Kai Green from an alternate timeline. *'This wiki, however, keeping in mind the logical fallacy in the remark, considers the timeline to be from an alternate timeline and not the current future.' *Matt Wayne too confirms that the timeline is one of the many possible futures, not necessarily Ben Prime's. }} On his tenth birthday, he received an Omnitrix from his father. He made his first appearance in Ken 10. Appearance Kenny bears a striking resemblance to his father when he was his age. His clothes are modeled after his father's. These include a white T-shirt with black accents and borders at the sleeves, and his trademark baggy green cargo pants. Kenny's eye color is even the same as Ben's. His skin tone is slightly tanned, a trait which he inherited from Kai. In Omniverse, Ken wears a black and white shirt. The cuffs near his leg as well as his belt are green and he has black pockets. The circle around his belt buckle is white. His eyes are a darker green. As Spanner, he wears a white armored jumpsuit, along with a green scarf and a white helmet. He appears to have some-sort of equipment on his wrists. Spanner full body.png|Ken as Spanner Personality Kenny is very much like his father was when he was 10 years old. One example of this was his immediate friendship with fellow troublemaker Devlin Levin. Ken was also shown to be slightly more intelligent and resourceful than his father was at the same age, as he used Grey Matter to hack his Omnitrix and unlock the Master Control, something that his father's Galvan form couldn't do or even think of. History Ben 10 In Ken 10, Ken has his 10th birthday party and receives three gifts, from his father an Omnitrix Replica, from his aunt a Stone Dog and from his great-grandfather a hoverboard. Kenny, initially ecstatic about the Omnitrix, is soon disappointed with his selection of aliens, further more even though Kenny is allowed to join his father when he's alien hunting Ben's years of experience and efficiency leaves Kenny with not getting any kicks in. Going out flying with the Hover board Kenny runs into Devlin, a young street urchin who befriends him and consoles him about his father issues. Later that night while his HQ is being broken into, Ben initially decides to allow his son to join in against whatever foe has broken in, until that is he discovers the one responsible to be none other than his old foe Kevin Levin and grounds Ken to his room. While the two are fighting Ken uses Grey Matter to sneak out of his room, eventually arriving in the empty Null Void Chamber just as Kevin flees. Meeting up with Devlin in the morning he proposes that they try to deduce what is wrong with the Null Void Projector in order to prove themselves to Ben. Having deduced and located the projector Ken and Devlin break in only for Devlin to reveal that he was the one who Ben was fighting. Furthermore, he releases his father, the real Kevin 11,000, who proceeds to beat on the newly arrived Ben, not caring about his son. Ken is able to use Grey Matter to crack the Omnitrix master control and aid his father alongside Devlin to fight Kevin. Getting wounded in the crossfire Ken's injury enrages Ben to the point that he beats Kevin into the ground and captures him in a Containment capsule. With Kevin now in custody once more, Devlin comes to live at the Tennyson Family residence. Omniverse In Something Zombozo This Way Comes, he appeared as a mysterious white suited hero and protected Ben from getting hit with a shoe from one of the Zombie Clowns. However, by the time Ben could turn around to see who was behind him, he vanished in a green light. In Animo Crackers, Kenny appears again as Spanner and attacked Dr. Animo, along with Animo's future self, revealing his alias. When Ben arrived, the Animos split up, and Spanner immediately pursued the future Animo. Both he and Ben were subdued by this Animo. Spanner then instructed Ben to contact Lieutenant Steel, which led Ben to discovering that Steel's group was under attack. Ben, Rook, and Spanner arrived at the scene, Ben using Gutrot to defeat the Animos. Spanner then teleported away with the future Animo, and Ben wondered who he was. In Cough It Up, Spanner appears frequently to aid Ben and Rook while they defend Argit. Because he and Jimmy Jones, who also appears in the episode, never appear at the same time (and he also seems to be a fan of Jimmy), Ben and Rook believe that Jimmy is, in fact, Spanner, though he states he doesn't even know who Spanner is. In Fight at the Museum, he revealed himself to be from the future, where Ben and Kai are married. While trying to save the first alien artifact that Kai and her grandfather found together, he tries to make sure Ben and Kai end up together at all costs. Knowing that it's for the greater good, Spanner steals the emptied artifact and returns to the future where he sees that Ben and Kai are still married. In The End of an Era, Spanner returned the future Animo to his present, then assisted Ben 10,000 in battling Maltruant, before revealing himself to in fact be his son Kenny, who wanted to prove himself to be a true hero after Ben took away his Omnitrix, and was given a device by Professor Paradox that would allow him to travel through time. Powers and Abilities Equipment In Ken 10, Ken wears an Omnitrix made by his father on his left wrist. His list of aliens are: *Stinkfly *XLR8 *Ditto *Snakepit *Spitter *Buzzshock *Wildvine *Shellhead *Sandbox *Toepick (formerly) *Grey Matter (replacement for Toepick) Like Ben, Ken had access to only 10 alien forms in the beginning with his Omnitrix. In Omniverse, Ken possesses a technologically advanced, full-body suit (provided by Professor Paradox) that is armed with wrist-mounted blasters and jet-boots, which allow him to fly. He also possesses a device that allows him to travel through time. Ken also possesses a Dehydrated Techadon Army Cube which he can use to create Techadon Robots that would carry out orders for him. Appearances Ben 10 *''Ken 10'' (first appearance) Ben 10: Omniverse Season 5 *''Something Zombozo This Way Comes'' (first reappearance) *''Animo Crackers'' *''And Then There Was Ben'' (cameo) Season 6 *''Cough It Up'' Season 7 *''Fight at the Museum'' Season 8 *''The End of an Era'' *''A New Dawn'' (cameo) Trivia *Spanner is based on Ultra Ben and Power Rangers. *Ken has met Big Chill's Offspring. Notes References Crew Statements Derrick J. Wyatt Matt Wayne Category:Characters Category:Classic Continuity Category:Omnitrix Wielders Category:Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Humans Category:Human Males Category:DNA Force Members Category:Allies Category:Secondary Characters Category:Future Characters Category:Original Series Characters Category:Introduced in the Original Series Category:Omniverse Characters Category:Time Travelers